Mill's Home
by Lucy-Alverse-Evolution
Summary: Dean and Sam have once again landed themselves into a new home. But these one seems different, with each kid having a painful past just like them. And when the young co-parent, Castiel takes interest in the rebellious Dean, well things get interesting. However the past always seems to come back. Will these family be able to face it or fall apart trying. Foster AU.
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone in the spn fandom. These will be my first story for these fandom. I'm really excited and hope to see these one through. Just a heads up, I changed the age difference between Dean and Sam, instead of four years apart its three.**_

 _ **sincerely, Luce**_

 _ **( )**_

 _ **Prologue**_

The only thing Dean ever liked about the system was the movement, it was the one thing he was used to, even when he wasn't a foster always had them moving. Don't get him wrong, he hated moving, but in his messed up life it was the only thing he could count on, well that and the moment Sammy was slumped over in his seat. Sammy's head laid against the window and Dean couldn't help but smile as his brother drooled in his sleep. Sammy was always good at sleeping in cars, a fact Dean was never to proud of. However Dean was feeling a bit drowsy himself, they had just spent the last four hours cramped in the back of clean rental car with there social worker .

Missouri Moseley was an interesting woman to say the least. She was also a darn good social worker. She had vowed to keep the Winchester brothers together, as troubling as the two were, she had long ago realized that they were worse apart. The stories she had.

" So Missouri what's the deal with the new place?"

" Boy I know full well I taught you some manners, do you want to try that again?" Dean couldn't help but turn a soft pick at the scolding.

"Sorry Ma'am. So _**Miss**_.Missouri what's the deal with the new place." Missouri smiled at Dean through the the rear-view mirror. Her heart had a special place for those boys.

"Well it's one of the last few decent place I can send the two of ya, at least together that is." Missouri watched as Deans relaxed face slightly coiled, as his eyes showed a tinge of fear a boy his age should not have known.

" But I won't be needing to find you two any new homes because your going to make these one work right?" Dean head rolled down, but it didn't matter, Missouri had already seen his lips twitch into that smirk of his.

" Boy you best get those ideas of yours out of that head and put that there smirk away." Dean whipped his head up in surprise, his smirk turning into a full out grin. The car grew quite as Missouri returned all of her attention back to the road. A good five minute passed before Dean started his questioning again.

"Will we be expecting roommates?" Dean was always at a crossroad when other foster kids or any kids were involved. Sometimes the home felt too much like an overcrowded boys home and other times him and Sammy made great friends. More so on Sammy's part then Deans though.

" Nope no roommates, other than your brother." Dean relaxed a bit more for a second, before realizing Missouri really hasn't answered his question.

" What about any other kids?" Dean could sense her hesitation.

" Well she's got a few I I'm sure you'll love it Dean. There a good group and Miss Mills is a good caregiver." Dean was good at telling when someone was holding out on him and right now Miss Missouri Moseley was definitely holding something back.

" What aren't you telling Miss Missouri?" She once again looked in the rear-view mirror, copying the face Dean had at the beginning of their conversation.

" Well lets just say that these kids Miss Mills takes in, well that got similar problems as yours darling."

" What kind of problems." Dean almost didn't want to here the answer, maybe because he already knew.

" Lets just say family problems and leave at that okay Sugar." Dean took a deep breath, before leaning as far back into his seat as he could. These time the silence stayed and Dean was fine with that. He didn't have any more questions.


	2. Chapter 1: Moving On In

_**Chapter 1: Moving on In**_

It had seemed the moment the car stopped Sam was awake.

"Here already?" His voice was still rubbed his eyes as he climbed out of the car, instinctually heading for the trunk for their Winchesters didn't have a lot to their name but what they did have was enough. They both, of course, had their own pocket knifes, one of the few gifts there so called father gave them. A hand full of clothes of worn out jeans and hand me down flannels to big for either of the even had couple books, Sam with his nerdy fantasies and Dean with his naughty fantasies( if you know what i mean ;).There was also the small mementos each boy carried from the good moments in there life. Dean had a couple mix tapes and old tattered photos of happier times, He had also held onto the necklace Sammy had given him years back. Sam was far less sentimental than his big brother was, surprisingly. In Fact the only thing he'd ever really kept a hold on was his hope, that he and his brother would finally find a home.

" Well stay awake next time and you might not miss out on everything Sammy." Dean came up beside his brother pulling his dark green duffel bag out, tossing it over his shoulder, with a struggling Sam trying to copy him.

" Oh you two hush. I don't want to hear any bickering between you two when you introduce y'all selves , got it?!" Missouri turned the mama bear glare on them and the boys nodded vigorously.

" Good. Dean stand up straighter, Sam zip up your pants and remember boys smile. First impression-"

"Are very important !" Dean and Sam said cutting off her sentence. See gave them a quick heated look before taking a deep breath and Knocking on the front door. There was a crashing sound followed by someone saying they were okay, followed by another voice yelling at a Jack to drop it. They finally heard the deadbolt unlock and the door was open, before suddenly being stopped by a golden chain.

" Miss. Mills? It's me, Miss Mosley, Caretaker of the Winchester boys." The woman on the other side was a bit taller then Miss Mosley and had short brown hair. She had a smile on her face at the realization of their identities.

" Please call me Jody." She closed the door quickly and the sound of the chain coming undone was heard. The door swung open once again, these time however the contents of the house were reviled.

" And welcome to are humble abode. Come in, let's sit on the couch." Miss Jody and Miss Missouri began getting into the legal bit of finalizing the Winchesters papers for their stay. Both boys looked around the room to pick up on any clues that could tell them anything about their new "Home". With a simple look at each other, they both agreed on one thing, they weren't the only kids in the house.

" And that should be it. The Winchesters are officially in your charge." Missouri gave them a warm smile as she shuffled the papers together, placing them in her briefcase. But she made no move to get up just yet. In fact it was Judy to stand up first, she dusted her legs of the non existent crumbs and looked at the boys. Dean was good at telling when something was genuine, and the smile on the pixie haired lady was exactly that.

"Well I suppose it's time for me to introduce to your housemates. Kids come down to the living room the Winchesters are here!" But only silence met the call.

( )

 **Howdy ho,everyone. I waited until midnight to post these because I just couldn't wait any longer. I know i'm only on chapter one, or two i guess but I;m looking for a beta reader i would really appreciate it guys. Please review and judge my writing.**


	3. Chapter 2: Nice To Meet You

_**Chapter 2: Nice to meet you**_

" Hey I said get down here, don't make me come get you. We have introductions to be made." It took a second but the sound of doors opening and of _multiple_ people coming downstairs was heard. Four kids came down the stairs and two more out of the kitchen, one of them holding a very quiet baby.

"Wait is these everyone? Where are the others?" ' _others!'_ both boys thought together. The girl holding the baby, stepped forward. She had red hair as well as a geeky kind of vibe. Dean already knew Sam and her would get along, with all their nerdiness.

" Well Cas,Ann, Megan and Alex are all at work, Claire is out doing some form of sport and Garth is at D&D club." Jody just nodded along as if it was normal. Dean tried to be as subtle as possible, trying to count how many roommates he and Sammy had, on his fingers. Apparently it was subtle enough.

"There's twelve of us total, 14 if we add you two and two more if we add adults. Of course there's also the occasional _freeloader._ " Spoke the Asian boy who had come from the kitchen with the redhead and baby. Now Sammy would definitely get along with these kid, Dean however did not see them being friends any time soon.

" Kevin that was rude, I'm sorry Dean, Kevin has the tendency to think he's the smartest person in the room sometimes." Dean almost wanted to chuckle at Jody obvious mom glare and Kevin's scared witless face.

" Can we hurry these up, unlike some people, I actually need to study if i'm going to pass my classes." These time the voice came from the stairs. All four had remained on the stairs looking down on everyone else in the room. There was a girl and a boy who looked a little bit younger than Sam, probably thirteen. Right below them were to much younger kids, another girl and boy. The little boy was holding onto the little girls arm like a lifeline.

" Calm down, honey you'll do fine, and as long as you-"

" Try your best you'll be proud of me, I know, I know but come on please." Jody took a deep breath,and gave a small smile.

" Okay then, why don't you start us off." The kids on the stairs finally descended, and the older girl walked up to both boys, shaking their hands rapidly.

" Hi I'm Alicia, I'm thirteen, that boy over there is my twin brother. I like school and I dislike failing test. Can I please go now?" Once again Jody let out an exasperated sigh before nodding, and like that the girl was gone in a flash. The last thing they heard her say was " It was nice to me two." Before a door slammed.

"Hi, I'm Max, Alicia's twin brother, if you haven't figured that out yet. Welcome to Sioux Falls" The boy shook both their hands, but unlike his sister, he decided to stay in the room. The Little girl dragged the little boy with dark auburn hair as she came towards them. She had blue eyes and was the perfect example of angelic.

" Hello my name is Hael, I'm six and three- fourths. These is my little blood brother, Alfie. But that's not his real name his real name is-" Suddenly the little boy grew red, no longer cuddling into Hael's arms he began to stomp his right foot.

" ALFIE! You know the rules, use your words." Dean watched as the boys stomping stopped and he became more relax. He looked at the ground ashamed.

" I sorwy mommy. I jus don't wanna them to know my name-name." Hael and Alfie both looked like they were going to be balling soon, Dean didn't know but it was almost instinct. He dumped his bag behind him and knelt down in front of the two kids.

" That's fine with me, I think Alifie is a fine name all on its own." Sam joined in, nodding when Alfie looked at him to verify Deans words. Alfie expressed changed faster than anything Dean had ever seen, from heart wrenching tears to a heartwarming smile.

" Willy, you mean it." Dean noddedtpp .

" Yeah, It's pretty unique, I've never met an Alfie." The boy's smile grew, if you could believe it. Deans own smile slipped on his face, to see his brother finally speak up.

" Tank you verry much. I goin be four soon. I hope you stay, I willy like new famliy." Alfie leaned back into Hael arms, fitting perfectly back in.

" I like art but I dislike Jacks stinky dirty diapers." Hael chipped in.A giggle escaped both her and Alfies mouth. The rest of the room couldn't help but smile. Max motioned for them to sit on the couch with Miss Missouri, who greeted them quietly.

" Sup, names Charlie and these is the one with stinky diapers. Im 12, hes 1 and I like books and dislike reality. Jack here likes anything sweet but really dislikes the dark, but who doesn't." Charlie directed an overly sweet smile towards Miss Jody who only signed. Dean and Sam could see why, these kids were a handful but She seemed to be able to handle it.

"Hello,I'm Kevin, I think we've already been introduced. You'll wont see me to much, I'm preparing for college and dont need distractions." Yeah Dean was not going to get along with these one.

" And I'm Jody, sorry for the weird introduction. I read a lot books about fostering before i started and after awhile it became a tradition. It's your turns if you want to go. You can just tell use your names, maybe tell us what you like or dislike ." Everyone's eyes were on them now.

" Hi i'm Sam, Sam Winchester and Im 14. I like writing and I dislike mmmh." Everybody's face became a bit confused.

" What did you say honey, don't mumble now." Missouri said from the couch.

" I said I don't like clowns." It was quiet but everyone heard him. Now all eyes were on Dean. He let out long sigh before speaking.

" Howdy I'm dean. I'm 16, I like Cars and I dislike the system. May we see are room now."

" Dean manners!" Missouri stood up, she knew what was happening, what he was doing. He was putting on the persona.

" Sorry Miss M, may we please see are rooms now." Jody didn't eve flich.

" Sure thing, Kevin, Max why don't you show Dean and Sam around." And so it begins.

 **( )**

 **Hay every one, these ones a bit longer then the first two as you can tell. So I'm here to sort out some facts.**

 **1\. I'll be updating twice or three times a week. Expect it on Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays.**

 **2\. The lengths were vary, from 600 to 1200 or how mush i get wrapped up in it.**

 **3\. So I was asked whats the age difference between Sam and Dean. You just read it but if you forgot already, go back and read it again.J.K its a two to three year difference but Deans b-day is coming up so he will be seventeen soon**

 **4 Finally for those waiting to see Cas, his coming, okay hes just pulling an extra shift at Gas-N-Ship**

 **Review pls, its all i live for.**


	4. Chapter 3: And So It Goes

_**Chapter 3: And So It Goes**_

They walked up the stairs quickly, Max and Kevin leading the way. When they got to to the top of the stairs it let out into a hallway with a bunch of doors, another hallway led off to the side of the stairs to only one door.

"Well first off there's nine doors, nine rooms. Two of which are bathrooms. There's a third bathroom downstairs that goes off from the library but we'll go over downstairs later. The rest are rooms, you two just took our last one." Max said leaning on the wall across from the stairs.

" That room, down these first hallway is the noisiest. Its Jack's, Alfie's and Cas's room."

" Technically Cas has his own apartment, that's just where he sleeps when he's here." Kevin butted in. Max sent him a quick glare before focusing his attention back on the boys.

" Yes Kevin that is true." Max paused and looked at Sam's raised hand, confused himself, he awkwardly pointed at the new kid.

" Um how is it that these Cas is in the system but lives in an apartment?" Sam spoke up.

" It's because he's not in the system."

" What Kevin means is that Castiel is aged out. He owes a lot to Jody so after he got out of the system he became something of a co-parent around here." Max shrugged it off like it was no big thing but Dean could see there was more to it.

" Please, Castiel only helps out because about 28% of the kids here are blood related." 'There it is' Dean thought to himself.

" Yes Kevin, Cas does have sibling hear, but you should know by now that he sees us all like family, blood or not." Dean liked the sediment but he lacked any faith in it. He also thought it be good to know who was all related.

" But who all is related here?" Max looked back at Dean a bit confused.

" Well Alfie, Hael, Anne and Cas are all sibling, at least they have the same dad. Jacks there nephew. Then there's Alicia and I. But that's it bloodwise."

" Don't forget about Gabriel, he's the freeloader i was talking about. He's only sixteen and he's already drinking beer and doing drugs and he's even had. . . S-E-X . . . with a prostitute too." Kevin ended his little rant quietly. Dean smirked at the kids innocence.

" Where did you hear that?" Max asked dumbfound.

" Charlie told me." Max let out an exasperated sigh , running his hand down his face. Sam thought it was ironic, how Kevin did not consider these people family when they sure acted liked one.

" *sigh* Just… whatever. Let's just finish these and I can go back to watching magic mike." Max walked off , not even bothering to see if the rest followed.

" Across from Cas's, Jack's and Alfie's room is Hael's and Anna's. Their both pretty quiet, but it smells like a perfume shop. Next to their room is Meg's and Charlie's room, it might look like there satanist but don't worry. It's just Meg. Further down the hall the we go is mine and Alicia's room on right and-"

" Hay tour guide be a little quieter, some of us are studying." Alicia voice was heard once again, but these time more agitated. Max rolled his eyes and continued on.

" And on your left is Alex's and Claire's. Alex is pretty normal, Claire however is going through these rebel phase so expect loud music and angst from her." At Alex's and Claire's room they came at a crossroad. Each hallway ending with one door. Max pointed left of them.

" That's mine and Garth's room." Kevin spoke up. After that they walked down the hallway that was across from Alex's and Claire's room.

" And these is your guys room. That will be the end of the tour for now, i'll let you guys settle in. Will show you down stairs after dinner." Kevin seemed like he wanted to protest but Max grabbed him by the caller and pulled im out. Dean and Sam looked around there spacious room, with two beds,two dresser and one window. Talk about home sweet home.


	5. Chapter 4: Lets Talk

_**Chapter 4: Let's Talk**_

The boys just stood in the doorway, looking at there room. The walls were green and they had dark wooden floors. The beds had brown comforters and the dressers were made of a dark honey colored wood. Dean was the first to make a move. He lifted his unzipped dark green duffle bag over his head, before dumping his crumpled clothes on his bed. He then threw his bag on top before jumping on the bed.

" Well looks like these ones mine." Dean gave Sam a cheeky smile while his brother only looked at him in disapproval.

" Were here only ten minutes and you've made a mess of are room and mouthed off to are caretaker. I mean come on man, what's with the attitude?" Sam small form sat down on the other bed, he laid his own duffle next to himself gently. His disapprove turned to worry and if there was one thing Dean liked less than his brothers disapproval was his brother's worried face. His forehead would wrinkle, his eyebrows would arch downward and his eyes, his eyes would grow to the likeness of a sad puppy. Those eyes begging for information, they gave off the impression if you so much as looked at Sam to along he'd burst into tears.

"Sam I don't know what your talking about." Dean couldn't take it any more, looking into those damn eyes, he turned over in his bed. He rummaged around his duffle, pulling out one of his magazines about cars.

" Don't be an ass Dean. Tell me what's going on." Even without seeing his face, Dean could hear his pleading tone.

" Nothing man. Now unpack, make yourself at home and leave me the hell alone." Sam hesitated. He hated it when Dean got like these. But the best thing he could do was do as Dean had asked. Shut up and leave him alone. Besides he would cool down later and Sam could try again.

Unlike his brother, Sam took his time unpacking. Just because they were constantly moving didn't mean his stuff had to be in shambles like his life. All his clothes were folded and his books neat and clean. He put his clothes away quickly and found himself back at his bed sitting silently. It only took about a minute before he was utterly board. He didn't feel like reading over the three books he had, seeing as he had already re-read them about a million times. He knew Dean was still in no mood to talk so he made for the door. When he grabbed the handle, he couldn't help but look back at Deans curled up form re-reading the tattered magazine.

" I'm heading out, maybe exploring a bit. See ya at Dinner." Dean didn't move,Sam opened the door and was about to walk out when, Dean stirred slightly.

" Whatever bitch. See you at dinner." A small smile came to Sam's face. Everything was going to be fine, he thought to himself.

" Yea whatever jerk. See you at dinner." With that Sam closed the door behind him and Dean laid back on his bed, letting out a tired sigh.

 **So how am I doing So far guys?**


	6. Chapter 5: Getting around

_**Chapter 5: Getting around**_

Sam didn't know what exactly what he was doing but anything seemed better than the silence behind the door he just closed. He decided to go apologize to Miss Mills for Dean rude behavior, may be ask more about their new school. He had made it to the main hallway upstairs, when he was tackled by a squirrely figure. Acting off Johns train, Sam flipped the small skinny being off him, before pinning him to the ground.

" HAY, GET OFF, GET OFF, GET OFF, HELP! ANYONE HELP!" Almost all the doors opened to see Sam on top a squirrely, bony, ghostly pale boy. Sam even saw Dean peek his head out. But once he deduced his brother was in no trouble he closed the door again.

" Sam I sure you've got an excellent reason for pinning Garth to ground. I mean we've all wanted to do it once or twice but may I ask why?" Before Sam could answer Max, a voice came from beneath him.

" Before we start answering . . . questions can you please . . . please get off me?" The boys wheezing made it clear to Sam that him sitting on him was probably cutting off his oxygen supplies. Though Sam didn't think himself that big, he forgot to factor in the fact these boy was even smaller than he was. He clumsily got off the boy, who turned over immediately once her felt Sams weight off him. He looked like he was having an asthma attack, Sam began to panic himself until he met Max's unfazed face. Max yanked the boy off the ground, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them a bit.

" Stop being a drama queen Garth, your fine." The boy, Garth, let out a long sign. His breathing now under control, Max turned his attention back onto Sam.

" Well why'd ya flipped Garth, don't tell me he scared you?" Max let a roar of laughter at the mere idea of anyone being scared of a scarecrow like Garth. It took Sam a minute to realize Max wasn't the only one laughing.

" Did I just hear 'scared of Garth' or ' Garth scared of'." Max was still laughing as he moved aside for a tall red head. She wasn't a giant or any thing but she out ranked the three boys in front of her, height wise that is. She had curly dark red hair that reached a little past her neck. She wore a black leather jacket to match her black pants, and leather black shirt was red and that caused her red lips to pop out against her slightly pale face. She strolled up to Sam, getting all to close for his comfort.

" Well hello to you. My names Meg, what and who are you" Goosebumps covered Sam's arms and he was completely frozen. These girl- No- Woman was using the most seductive voice he had ever heard, and Sam had once overheard the porn Dean had been watching. He was in between fear and awe.

" Anybody home cutie?" She pouted, the woman pouted at him. Sam didn't know how much more these he could take before he'd have to 'excuse' himself to deal with some 'business'.

" Oh Meg leave the poor boy alone." Sam was brought out of his trance by another female voice. Max was now on the floor praticallly crying as he laughed quietly. These newest female also had dark red hair, but hers wasn't as curly more of a wavy, plus is was longer too. These girl had a more angelic aura compared to Megs devilish aura.

" Hi, you must be one of the new boys. Im Anna and that demon there is Meg, don't worry shes just messing with you." Sam looked back at Meg who once again was pouting, these time a bit more sour and directed at Anna.

" You take all the fun out of everything." Meg s'assied, Anna only shook her head in disapproval. Max had seemed to finally take control of himself and pulled himself off the floor.

" Ahh . . . that . . that just took my . . . breathe away. Haven't laughed . . . that much in a while. So when did you guys get home? Is everybody back?" Max asked the girls.

"I was only in charge of picking up those two and Alex. Cas is making his own way home." Anna said, gesturing at Garth and Meg for those two. Max nodded along, still a bit loopy from lack of air. It grew quite and uncomfortable for Sam and he went to make his leave.

" Hey kid where ya heading? You haven't even told us your name yet." Meg voice yelled as Sam had already reached the stairs.

" Names Sam, Sam Winchester and I think i'm heading down stairs." With that Sam disappeared from the group's view.

" I like that kid." Meg remarked.

" There's another one too." Max added.

" I don't care about either them, as long as they don't manhandle me again I'm fine." Garth pouted before stomping off to his and Kevin's room. Laughter once again filled the hallway.


	7. Chapter 6: My Own Worst Enemy

_**Chapter 6: My Own Worst Enemy**_

Dean ducked his head back inside once he saw Sammy was okay. They sure were making a lot of noise. It kind of made Dean twitchy. When he had first started hearing the noise outside he initially grabbed his knife. He knew that these wasn't going to be the last time his instincts got ahead of new place, these new 'home' had his nerves all out of whack. There was a lot of kids, not the most he'd seen in a household but enough to have him worrying.

The amount of kids wasn't the only thing nagging him either. It's how they treated them, the innocent and warm genuine kindness that he had not felt since he was four. Dean waved away those memories, no need to get emotional and chicky about things. But what really turned his moe foul was that speck. That little speck of hope deep, deep down inside him, that hoped that this might be it. Dean was practically seventeen, and they'd have a year. That's all they needed, to last a year. The longest the boys had ever lasted anywhere was six months and then he found them. Then Dean had to do som radical thing to get them both kicked out of the place. Dean had liked that place. His grades were below average but they were passing. He had also formed some good relationship, friendship wize and romantic ones at the same time he couldn't really find it in himself to miss them, well he did miss one person. Benny. Benny was beyond words. He was probably the closest person Dean had ever gotten to that wasn't his brother.

He missed how he talked, he missed how they would hotwire cars and do donuts in them and he missed there talks. Benny had help Deaned during a difficult time for him and he owed him so much and how did he repay him? He left. Well more life he and Sam got the boot but it was the Sam gest.

Dean rolled over on his side, he was tired of thinking about the past. Thinking about the past for to long always brought the bad memories to light.

Dean was a bit pissed if had to admit it. Not at anyone though, no he was pissed at himself. He was an ass to Miss Mills and for no good reason to. He chalked it up to the whole hope thing. He didn't like hope all to much, hope created pain.

Dean dropped his magazine down one bed, it wasn't like he was really reading it. He let a long sigh out and sat up on his bed. Sam had been going on about some positive thinking shit he had read about. It always surprised him what bid head his little brother had, no thanks to him or John, but at the same time it didn't surprise him too much.

So Dean decided, seeing as he was all alone it wouldn't exactly hurt to try it. Plus no witness to make fun him, though he doubt they would laughing to long before he throttle them. Sam had said the first step was getting comfortable. He didn't think it was to comfortable, but Dean decided to sit like one of those monks from those old kung fu movies. Step to was taking deep breaths and finally step three. Starting out loud a positive view on the situation.

" Um . . . We have a roof over our head? Yeah? Yeah,um ok, Sammy and I are together. And . . . and you know what these is stupid and-" Suddenly the sound of the back firing of a car came from outside. Dean flinched before running up to the window. Outside a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V was being clumsy parked in the Mills drive way. It looked cheap, and it was probably bought that way to. But all of Dean's judgement of the car vanished when he stepped out. He seemed average height, but Dean couldn't really tell from his angle on the second floor. But he could see the the figure had black spiky hair, he was also wearing khakis and what looked to be a blue vest. Dean wouldn't acknowledge he was kind of captivated by these new guy. Heck he knew deep down that it wasn't the first guy to catch his eye. But something was off with these one, Dean felt something odd about him and at that moment mystery man looked up, right at Dean's window. All Dean shaw were his eyes, never had he seen something so blue, so amazing. Dean finally realized that he had been staying at these stranger for far to long. The Man outside tilted his head in confusion Dean assumed, these caused Deans Cheeks to grow scarlet. Which inturned made him panic. He decided the best option was to disappear, so he did just that. Of course suddenly plummeting down to his floor,face down, wasn't really necessary.

 **Sorry for the late update guys, finals and all. Also sorry if there's a lot of spelling errors.**


	8. Chapter 7: Ringing Bells

_**Chapter 7: Ringing bells**_

Sam inspected the small library/lounge he had stumbleupon while exploring down stairs. Well he hadn't exactly stumbled upon it, it was connected to the kitchen and when he had passed by Miss Mills was cooking. Apparently she had caught him out of the corner of her eye and a small chat had started.

" So how do you guys like your room?" She didn't have an overly sweet voice like most of the caregiver Sam had met, it was more like a rough mothers. Oddly enough it soothed him.

" It's nice and roomy, thank you."

" Oh honey you don't have to thank for giving you a room." Jody kept her eyes on her cooking but she remained invested in there talk.

" Well i'd at least like to say sorry about Dean and his tude. He just get in a certain way sometimes." Sam didn't even believe what he was saying and he had a feeling neither did Jody.

" Sam trust me, I've handle all kinds of teenage drama. I'll get a handle on your brothers." Sam hoped she could. They continued to talk, Sam found out his schedule for school and what clubs they offered. He knew if he told Dean he was a little bit interested in D&D, he would be calling a nerd and a geek. After the discussion on school was out of the way , there wasn't much else to talk about.

" Do you like books Sam?"He nodded at first but realized all her eyes were on dinner, so he replied a simple yes ma'am.

" Well the door over there by the sink leads to are little library, if you want to go and browse, go right ahead."

" Thanks, all take you up that offer." And that's how he had got here. The books ranged from old to new. The smell of the room was intoxicating, it practically hypnotized him. So when he heard the loud squeak in the otherwise dead silent room, Sam jumped at least six feet in the air, and let out a little whimper.

" Well hello there. What brings you to my domain?" Sam turned around, his cheeks a pink hue from embarrassment. The picture he saw was a bit comical in his opinion. The redhead, Charlie, he remembered correctly, was sitting in a leather chair all to big for her. But the thing that almost had rolling on the ground in laughter was the fact that she had baby jack in her lap and she petted his head like a evil mastermind. Jack didn't seem to mind that much. In fact he seemed to like it so much that he began cuing at Charlie's hand. These of course took away from Charlie's evil mastermind vibe.

" These isn't intimidating anymore is it? Sam shook his head sadly, and Charlie let out an exasperated sigh.

" Well that doesn't matter, answer the question trespasser, why are you in my domain?"

" I'm browsing. Have you just been sitting there waiting for someone to walk so you could do that?" Charlie looked affronted at the idea,but Sam saw the tinge of a blush on her cheeks.

" How dare you! For your information I was reading to Jack here." Charlie had now stood up, placing Jack in the big chair. He flopped over in the giant chair and began trying to eat his own foot.

"I don't think he can understand what your reading." Sam turned back to looking at the books.


	9. Chapter 8: Blue Suede Shoes

_**Chapter 8:Blue Suede Shoes**_

Sam didn't have long to study the new guy before Alfie came running down the stairs, with Hael running after him.

" CAS!" 'Cas' bent down as Alfie jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms around him like a snake trying to strangle its prey.

" Sorry Castiel,I tried stopping him from running down the stairs but he wouldn't listen to me." Hael first looked down casted but Cas simply ruffled her hair and gave her a smile that would make anyone smile back.

" It is all well Hael.I suppose these are the new boys. Hello my name is Castiel." Sam expected him to look at himself but was surprised when his head turned to the top of the was even more surprised when he saw a startled Dean at the the top of the stairs.

" Okay yeah well I'm Dean." And like that Dean swiveled on his heal and went father back upstairs.' More like retreated' Sam thought to himself.

 **( )**

He was going to go see Sammy. Yes that was exactly what he was doing. It was his brotherly duty. But when he came to the stairs there he was. Mystery Man. Except he wasn't really a mystery any more. Well his name wasn't. He leaned against the wall, trying his best to look both casual and uninterested as he watched Alfie jump into 'Cas' arms. What he didn't expect though was for him to see Dean.

" Hello I'm Castiel." Time froze, Dean swears it. These was the closet he been to his face and they were still ten feet apart, at least. Yet his breath was taken away from how beautiful these dude was. Dean snapped himself out of it quickly.

" Okay Yeah well I'm Dean." Wait why was he leaving. What were his legs he's back in their room. Totally confused on what just transpired.

30 minutes later.

" Dinner! Dinner!" The house almost shook as everyone ran down stairs into the dining room.

Dean didn't want to get up. He did not want to interact with anyone in these household, especially Castiel. ' Okay yeah well Im Dean.' What the hell was that? What the literal hell was wrong with him. Well didn't matter because Dean wasn't going to be forced to interact with him because he wasn't going to dinner. It wasn't like he was hungry

' _ **GRUMBLE GIRDLE GRUBLE'**_

" Son of Bitch" Dean whispered under his breath, as he got up and head downstair. When he came to the dinning table it was a tornado of activity.

Jack was having a hissy fit in his high chair, with Charlie at his side failing to calm him and a scrawny floppy brown haired pale boy were dueling with their spoons, next to them Alicia looked to be getting study help from Kevin. Two unknown redheads were chatting it up in the coroner, very fine looking redheads Dean thought. On the other side of a table there was a very pissed off looking brunette who sat next to a blonde who looked to be telling a very violent story( swing her fork around and using weird gestures) to Hael and Alfie. Dean went to retreat to his room when he bumped into Sam. Now there was no way of get out of eating dinner.

" Hay where are you going?" Sam put on his bitch face, and put his hands on his hips.

" I just.. Um.. you know forgot-" Sam cut him off.

"Where the dining room was, well it's right behind you dummy. Come on." Sam gripped Dean's wrist tightly as he shoved him in the seat next to Alifie and sat next to him. Sometimes Dean wondered where Sam got his drama queen sass, he would usually chuckle and think he got it from him. But right now he wasn't chukleing.

" Dean!" Dean was shocked out of his poting when he turned to a practically jumping Alfie staring at him.

" Hey Alfie, mind if i sit here?" He shook his head violently side to side.

" Yes sit next to me." The kid had a maniac of a smile on his face and Dean couldn't help but smile back at him. Suddenly the kitchen doors opened and Castiel walked out with a tray of food, followed by Jody. Dinner looked to be mash potatoes, fried chicken, salad, green beans and apple pie for dessert. But not even the pie could veer Deans attention from Castiel. Once all the food was laid out, Jody and Castiel took their seats. Of course with Deans luck, Castiel sat straight across from him.

"Castiel will you say grace." Castiel nodded and everyone else bowed their heads, grabbing each others hands.

" Dear Lord we bless you for the meal before us and the work put in to make it. I bless you for are loving caretaker Jody and all she provides for us. I thank you that everyone returned home safely and that they are all well. I thank you for are newest members of are family. I pray that they will find a home with us. Thank you Amen." The moment Castiel opened his eyes they were met with Deans. Dean swore he saw his cheeks turn the little bit pink.

 **I'm so so sorry, I have no excuses. Again sorry.**


	10. Chapter 9: Eat Or Be Eaten

Chapter 9: Eat or be Eaten

As food got passed around , voices piled on was getting a headache by the minute. The only one who was quiet was Jack, who had stopped his crying the moment he saw Castiel. Dean couldn't blame Jack though. Other than his sapphire blue eyes, Castiel's face was practically angelic, just like Haels.

" Okay everybody quiet down, quiet down. We've got newcomers who still haven't met half of their new housemates." Jody finally brought the chaos to order.

" Wait there here." The brunette from earlier stood her head scanning the room fo Dean and Sam. When she finally spotted them she gave them a big smile. Sam would tell Dean later however that he saw a sadness in the girls eyes. She reached over the blonde girl, who was not all to happy about that, to shake the boys hands.

" Get off me Alex."

" Shut up Claire i'm trying to introduce myself."

" You can do that, OFF ME!" Dean thought he might just get dinner and a show, when a loud whistle was heard and all hads whipped toward Jody.

" Girls, really?"

" Sorry mom-"

"Sorry Jody-" The girls muttered as they took their seats again.

" Hey Sammy boy. Hi older boy. Names Meg." Dean gave a side glance towards Sam , who visually gulped. ' Man Sammy boy you're done for.'

" Oh Meg stop that. Im Anna it's nice to meet you.."

" Dean, and it seems you guys have already met Sammy."

"Sam,Dean it's Sam." Sam said under his breath but Dean paid no mind.

" Im Garth by the way." Dean went from visions of sexy redheads to the pale scrawny boy.

" Hey Garth, sorry about earlier. I mean-" Sam stopped when Garth held up his hand.

" It's all good brother, sorry about my temper. All i ask is a good welcome hug and were even." Dean couldn't help but snort. Sam glared at him. Dinner was turning out better than he thought.

" Sure, whatever man. After dinner." The room became an awkward silence until Jody cleared her throat.

" Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" She was talking at Castiel who titled his head in a confused way before answering.

"I have already presented myself to them, when I arrived home earlier." Dean wanted to laugh, he honestly talked like a robot. Castiel must of sensed these and directd his gaze on 's mash potatoes suddenly became the most interesting thing in the world.

" What about everyone else, how was school?" Jody said. Haels arm skyrocketed into the air and girl practically begin jumping in her seat. Jody smiled lazily at the over energetic child.

" Okay Hael, how about you tell us about your day."

" Okay,today was really,really fun cause we were making a story. I don't know what my story is going about though. But thats okay, oh, and um Jesse, my bestest friend ever. Other than Alfie, he was being really funny today. Cause he's, Jesse is really suppo-os, um Kevin what's that word when somebody's nervous about everything but only like magical things?"

" Is it suspicious Hael?"

" Yeah soopussis. Jesse is really sowpiss about everything. Like today hehe, he kept , heehe, he kept jumping everywhere because he didn't want to step on ." Hael burst into a fit of giggles and Alfie soon followed even though he didn't understand his sister's story.

" Well I suppose avoiding cracks is practical, after all you could trip." Dean looked keenly at Castiel, it took him a moment to realize Castiel wasn't joking.

" Cas, man that's not what she meant." Garth spoke as he picked at his food.

" It's a nursery rhyme type of thing, step on a crack break your moms back, You've never heard that one either?" Max said. Dean was being to thing Castiel didn't get a lot of things.

" Come on guys we all know Cas lived under a rock almost his whole life." Claire leaned across Alex again, grabbing the pepper.

" I'm confused, how would stepping on a crack break one's mother's back? Also Claire we've spoken about this, i've never lived under a rock. Just on a farm amongst the wilderness instead of amongst society." Claire gave Castiel a dumbfounded stare.

" I had a good day too, if anyone was wondering."

" No one was Kev. Besides I have more important news. The annual LARP convention is coming up, anyone willing to help there queen? Other than Cas?" Castiel's hand slowly lowered it self down back to his side.

" Deserters."

"Sorry Charlie, Im going to busy and all, you know with mathleteles." A loud hmf was heard next to Max, which he could only only roll his eyes at.

" Got something to say Amelia?" The girl just continued to pick at her food, her eyes never leaving her plate.

" Nope." She popped the 'p' and Max looked like he was about to push the subject further when Anna interjected.

" Well I had a wonderful day today, it looks like I might get promoted." Her smile was beaming at her own news.

" Thats great Anna, I'm so proud of you." Jody said and soon everyone else were giving there own congratulations.

" Congrats Anna."Castiel's robotic voice took a happier and prideful tone. He even cracked a small smile.

" Yeah way to go flower pot, what are you now, vice president of daisys?" Megan retorted causing Alfie to go into a fit of giggles.

"Megan that was rude, Anna is no Flower pot." These got everyone to laugh, while Anna patted a confused Castiel shoulder. As Dean looked at the people who surrounded him, he couldn't help but think that they were a real family. He couldn't help but think that him and Sammy might just join that family.

 **So if anyone is curious, Cas works at gas n sip, Megan and Alex work part time at a nursing home, and Anna works at a flower shop.**


End file.
